


You're mine. And ONLY mine.

by 0TotallyIrrelevant0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boy Love, Gay, Jealously, M/M, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Videoing, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TotallyIrrelevant0/pseuds/0TotallyIrrelevant0
Summary: Basically, it's a jealousy story of how some guy gives his number to Felix, and Bang Chan doesn't like it. So he sends something Interesting~
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 73





	You're mine. And ONLY mine.

Walking home from the store, Felix glanced down at the paper in his hand. Some guy handed it to him then ran off. But, he wasn't exactly interested seeing as he had someone.

Opening the door, Felix yawned as Bang Chan instantly jumped up, engulfing the other male in a hug. "Hii Lix" he kissed the male's forehead.

Felix simply smiled as kissed Bang chan. "I got you some Kimchi" he grinned as Bang Chans smile grew, ruffling Felix's hair as he grabbed it out of the bag. "Let's go sit on the couch"

Nodding, Felix brought the other male to the couch and sat in his lap, which Bang Chan sat the food down, wrapping his arms around the male's waist. Felix pulled out his phone and texted that number. 

Texting a simple 'Hey', the male responded in less than 2 seconds, which surprised Felix.

"What're you doing, Lix?~" Bang Chan asked curiously as he rubbed circles on the other male's thigh. Felix hummed, showing the phone as it showed someone's response.

"Hi" (3:30 pm)  
"I wanted to tell you that...you're really cute. I- I wanna get to know you!" (3:32 pm)

Bang Chan raised an eyebrow as he frowned and glanced over the texts, then hummed. "Go get undressed. I wanna try something" He smirked, trying to hide his jealously.

Nodding, Felix skipped to the room and undressed, laying himself on the bed. He had no idea what was gonna happen.

"Hey- oh thanks! I wanna show you something! Gimme a sec" (3:39 pm) 

Bang Chan responded as he cut the phone off and shoved it in his pocket. Heading to the room, he jerked his shirt off, throwing it to the side as he glanced at Felix's beautiful body, laying on the bed.

Licking his lips, Bang Chan stripped his pants then boxers. Felix grinned as he shoved his lower half in the air. "Oooh~ we're having fun?"

Bang Chan groaned as he pulled up the camera on Felix's phone. "Yes, baby boy- we are~" He hummed and got on the bed, the other male sinking a bit.

"I'll prepare myself for daddy" He smiled, being a good boy as he got his fingers saturated and slipped 2 in himself, shivering as a quiet moan came out. 

Bang Chan started a video, smirking as he sat it to the side. Grabbing Felix's waist, he puts him on his hands and knees, alining himself then pushing in.

Felix sucked in a breath, tightening up as Bang Chan smirked, licking their lips. He started to pick up his pace as he was soon ramming into the other male, praising him as he then hummed.

"Ohh~ my little slut is still so tight for me, even though i've fucked you so much" He hummed, looking at the phone.

Felix was practically screaming Bang Chan's name at this point, close to his releasing point. His mind went fuzzy as he soon came all over the bed and his chest, which the other male soon followed after, releasing his load as he kissed Felix.

Pulling out, Bang Chan smiled. "Go start the shower baby boy, i'll be in there soon" Felix nodded and obeyed, walking to the bathroom and starting it.

Looking at the camera, Bang Chan frowned. "Sorry. He's mine. And ONLY mine" he snickered, ending the video as he sent it. He then joined his lover in the shower.

Once they got out, Felix checked his phone, his eyes widening as he smacked Bang Chans arm. "Heyyy, why did you do this" his voice coming out whiny as he looked at the reply.

"Oh. Sorry- have fun.. :((" (4:03 pm)  
(This member has blocked you till further notice)

Chuckling, Bang Chan pulled Felix close. "Because you're mine. No one elses." He huskily whispered as the other male became flustered but nodded.


End file.
